


follow into slumber

by Vail



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vail/pseuds/Vail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While rescuing Feynriel in the Fade, Fenris submits to the demon and drives his Blade of Mercy into Hawke. Back in the real world, there are prices for his betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow into slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is written as poetry - something I usually keep separate from fanfiction, but I wanted to try something new. Future chapters will be written in my regular third-person narration. I haven't quite decided if I'm going to use my custom Hawke for this story or the default one or a new one altogether, so things are going to be vague in the beginning. I'm figuring it out. This story might also not go in the direction you expect - it depends on which Hawke I settle for.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this prologue of sorts.
> 
> \--

**i. fallen**

everyone has a price.  
and sometimes  
the demons find you  
when you are  
tired.

you say "just a little while"  
and curl into soft  
warmth, let its voice smooth  
the edges of the rough  
world.

everyone has a limit.  
your hands have seen  
better days, coils of unforgettable  
pain laced into your  
limbs.

exhaustion and  
shame, guilt, twisted  
into a blanket around your  
trembling heart, it sings a  
lullaby.

the voice is calm and  
takes you into its arms, cradles  
swaying, promising all your  
dreams and strength to slay your  
nightmares.

you close your eyes and let  
it guide your hand around the hilt  
of dragonbone, to flesh sweet and  
soft as it parts to metal forged in  
fire.

she is blood all over and the voice  
croons in delight but  
 _wait this is -_  
blue light explodes, a lance of  
pain.

you wake to color and rough edges  
the song shatters, glass on the floor where  
she  
lies still, breathing, clean, entirely-  
 **tranquil.**


End file.
